bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miserix
Miserix was a Makuta and the original leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta until he was overthrown by Teridax. He was imprisoned on Artidax and freed by an Order of Mata Nui strike team, then assisted the Toa Hagah in their search for Teridax. History Ruling the Brotherhood Miserix was created on one of the Southern Islands by Mata Nui 100,000 years ago. He became the leader of the Makuta's organization, the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose task was to create bio-mechanical Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Five thousand years later, he had learned the Matoran could not afford the trading prices offered by the Vortixx. He approached Chirox and Mutran and had them decide on which one would accompany Icarax and Pridak in this task. At the time that Pridak left the Brotherhood to start the League of Six Kingdoms, Miserix hired Takadox, one of the leaders of the League, to spy for him. Later, the Makuta attended a meeting with the 6 leaders of the League. The warlords demanded that the Brotherhood continue to make new Rahi and anything else they might need. After the meeting ended, Miserix ordered his lieutenant, Makuta Teridax, to watch the Barraki. Teridax obeyed, later leading the attack that dismantled the League of Six Kingdoms. 500 years later, the Matoran Civil War sparked on Metru Nui. Again, Miserix turned to Teridax and ordered him to stop the war. During the war, Miserix gave Makuta Mutran the mission to visit Tren Krom, believing that such a being of great power could not go unchecked in the universe without knowing its intent or potential danger. Some time later, Teridax rebelled against Miserix after learning a way to rule the universe with Mata Nui asleep. Miserix was overthrown and Makuta Krika imprisoned him on Artidax. He was reported to have died "in a Rahi creation accident." Escape from Artidax Miserix was later freed by Brutaka's team, although not before absorbing Makuta Spiriah into his body. Miserix then destroyed the volcano imprisoning him, grew wings, and fled along with Brutaka's team, heading north to Daxia. He soon left the island to Stelt to spread his message. He caught a trader and ordered him to inform everybody that Miserix is looking for Teridax. He then came to Metru Nui and rescued the Toa Hagah and Zaktan from molten Protodermis. Miserix then decided to join them on their mission to destroy Teridax. After a while, the team then discovered two long-dead bodies within the Core Processor. Miserix concluded that their armor was not made out of Protodermis, and, as a result, they all figured out that the two were not from the Matoran Universe. Suddenly, a portal opened from within the chamber and the team prepared for battle as silhouettes appeared from within. It had turned out to be Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka who were brought there. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to prevent any escape, then killed Zaktan with a sonic hum that destroyed the globe of water he was in. Teridax then turned Miserix into a picture to decorate Helryx's lodgings. He was later freed by Tren Krom, in Lewa's body, and sided with Axonn and Helryx to destroy the Universe, against Brutaka, Tren Krom, and Tuyet, who believed there was another way to stop Teridax without putting the universe in danger. The two sides then battled briefly until Artakha appeared to stop them. However, this caught the attention of Makuta Teridax, and he teleported the entire group into orbit outside the Matoran Universe. The nine beings were then saved by a mysterious figure, whom Miserix identified as Vezon. Vezon introduced to the group to the room's other occupant, a Great Being that had been cursed by the Ignika, imprisoned on Bota Magna, and driven insane. From that point on, even with Spherus Magna being reformed, his wherabouts are unclear. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality Miserix could be extremely quick to anger, and ill-tempered. He was also somewhat selfish, like the rest of the Makuta species. But unlike Teridax, he didn't turn on the Matoran, and remained their "friend." His more "compassionate" personality is what eventually led to his overthrow and exile. Mask and Tools Miserix weilded the Great Mask of Mutation, thus allowing him to transform the appearance of any being or creature it is directed at. His weapons mainly involved his powerful firestaff as well as his bladed claws and tail. Trivia *Miserix and an alternate Teridax are the only Makuta still alive. *Like all Makuta, Miserix was a bit selfish. But unlike Teridax, he did not let his emotions get the best of him. *Miserix was the winner of the Makuta building challenge of 2008; his model was created by Sarah Newkirk.